FOX ANBU
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto brings back Sasuke finally keeping his promise to Sakura. Naruto goes through changes and realises that he'll never get Sakura as she only has eyes for Sasuke so he joins the ANBU and becomes one of the best as well as an emotionless killer.
1. Giving Up The Dream

**FOX ANBU Part 1 Giving Up The Dream**

 **Summary: Naruto brings back Sasuke finally keeping his promise to Sakura. Naruto goes through changes and realizes that he'll never get Sakura as she only has eyes for Sasuke so he joins the ANBU and becomes one of the best as well as an emotionless killer.**

 **A/N: This is another new Naruto story pairing is NaruSaku eventually and SasuTayu full of angst and violence an angry Naruto that hates the village but will protect it.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I wish I did it would never be SasuSaku it would be NaruSaku**

There's mass cheering as Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha they managed to beat Orochimaru, unfortunately, they weren't able to finish him off. At first, Naruto thought Sasuke but after a long battle, they joined forces against The Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

As soon as they enter the gates there's mass cheering the village has turned up to welcome home the last Uchiha after several years Naruto fulfilled his promise to Sakura and even though it pained him to do it knowing he'd lose her for good, not that he ever really had her. Naruto puts on a fake smile and walks past his friends patting him on the back he just smiles and keeps on walking he does turn back to see Sakura hugging Sasuke. When he sees that he sighs he then continues walking.

He arrives back at his apartment and sits on his bed he picks up the picture of Team 7 Sakura's there with a massive grin on her face with him and Sasuke looking pissed off Kakashi's also there he sighs again and places the picture face down. He goes to the window and looks out resting his head on the window.

After a few minutes, he punches the window "Why did I even bother it was always Sasuke what exactly were we friends yea right friends don't attack friends don't belittle you no I have no idea what I and Sakura were."

He leaves his apartment and heads to the Hokage Tower the assistant to Tsunade tells him she's in she knocks and steps inside then a minute later she comes back out "Tsunade will see you now."

Naruto steps inside and Tsunade smiles "Good work on bringing back Sasuke."

When Naruto says nothing she knows something's wrong for years he never shut up about bringing him back now he's back and he's quiet. She sighs "What's wrong."

Naruto doesn't look at her "I want to join ANBU."

She's stunned "Why."

He sighs "I have my reasons well."

She sighs "You're sure about this."

Naruto just nods she sighs "Very well pack up your things speak to the ANBU captain about a suit you buy your own mask."

Naruto nods "Hai Tsunade-Sama."

He turns around and leaves the room leaving a confused Tsunade. Naruto gets the ANBU uniform and then buys a mask with a fox on it. He then heads back to his apartment and starts packing. Surprisingly it doesn't take long he then grabs some paper and pen and writes a note to Sakura why he did this he doesn't know. He then changes into his ANBU uniform and puts on his mask and leaves his apartment with his bags watching from the roof across the street why he's not exactly sure.

After hugging Sasuke Sakura looks around for Naruto but he's nowhere to be found she sighs "Maybe he's gone home." She starts walking to his apartment she goes to his door and is about to knock when she notices the doors open she calls "Naruto you in there." When she receives no answer she pushes the door to and steps inside what she sees shocks her graffiti all over the walls DIE DEMON DIE, DROP DEAD DEMON, DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND DIE.

This makes her sad and slightly angry she looks around the apartment all seems normal she sees cupboard doors open and the place empty she then knocks on his bedroom door when she hears nothing she enters the room everything is gone his clothes as she steps in she hears a crack under her foot she looks down and sees a picture under her foot she picks it up and smiles it's a picture of Team 7 the same picture she has.

She's now confused she looks around and sees a note on his bedside table when she approaches it and sees her name on the letter she's now starting to get worried "What's going on" She picks up the letter and sits on his bed and opens the letter and starts reading.

To Sakura

By the time you read this I'll be gone I fulfilled my promise to you like I promised so you can't attack me for that anymore. You finally have your precious Sasuke-Kun back and I'm back to being nothing again, alone like I've always been. The villagers were right I am a demon you've even called it me yourself, you hate me like everyone else apart from a certain few.

I don't know if you knew but I was in love with you since the academy, why am I even writing this like you hardly even notice me it's only Sasuke-Kun you see never me. Well now you have him and I won't get in the way because I won't be there to get in your way. I also know about what happened at Tenchi bridge who really hurt you IT WAS ME Yamato told me.

I never meant to hurt you but I ended up doing it anyways. I know you've always hated me we were never friends, to be honest, I really don't know what we were, I can tell you know what's inside of me if not ask Tsunade-Sama I guess you have a right to know.

You have a right to know what monster you've been teamed up with for years I bet everyone else my so called friends should know also you'll be just like everyone else in the village hating me well good hate me I want you to I hardly care anymore. I really don't know why I acted all nice around everyone I can tell you it was a mask though nobody knows the pain I've been through always being alone.

Of course you have no idea what I'm talking about you have parents, after all, you have no idea the beatings the burnings the torture I went through my whole fucking life whilst you was tucked up in your nice bed with loving parents I was attacked beaten running for my life most days for something I had no idea I carried inside me. I once had a dream to become the Hokage that dream is over why bother with that pointless dream.

Goodbye

Sakura

Sakura's crying as she reads the letter she can't believe he'd say such a thing, of course, there friends well she thinks so she knew he had a crush on her but love and he knows it was him that hurt her all that time the guilt of knowing it was him who hurt her "Why are you doing this Naruto I have to inform Milady."

She gets up and runs out of the apartment Naruto sees her but he's emotionless he watches her he can tell she's been crying she also has the note in her hand. He looks away and picks up his bags and heads to ANBU headquarters his new home.

Sakura runs to the Hokage Tower and knocks on the door the steps in "Milady Naruto he's run away he left me this note."

Tsunade sighs "I know Sakura he's still in the village he's joined ANBU."

Sakura is shocked "WHY, why would he join ANBU."

Tsunade sighs "He said he has his reasons."

Sakura wipes her tears away and sits down "He thinks I hate him he told me he's loved me since the academy he also knows it was him who hurt me when we went to Tenchi bridge all this time he's blamed himself I don't want him to go."

Tsunade sighs "He's not gone he's just in ANBU."

Sakura sighs "It's not the same though ANBU never take off their masks he's left all his friends he thinks they will all hate him because of the Kyuubi inside him that's what's inside him isn't it I saw his apartment the graffiti all over his walls he's not a monster he's my friend and I care about him."

Tsunade nods "And what about Sasuke for years you was his biggest fan."

Sakura sighs "I was young and stupid I was weak I cared more about Sasuke then becoming a good ninja I was always the weak link in Team 7 Naruto was one of the people pushing me to become stronger, Sasuke is just Sasuke I don't have the same feelings as I once did I've grown out of it besides Sasuke never wanted me."

Tsunade sighs "So what do you want."

Sakura sighs "I don't know Milady yet again Team 7 has fallen apart."

Tsunade sighs "Go home and get some rest."

Sakura sniffs "Yes Milady." She gets up and leaves taking the letter with her.

Tsunade sighs "Naruto quite a mess you have still Sakura puzzles me has she turned her attentions to Naruto I just don't know."

Sakura starts walking home and on the way, it starts raining she looks up "Stay safe Naruto." She starts running and gets to her house her mother sees her soaked and at first, thinks Sakura's got a cold "Have you got a cold dear you should really dress up better."

Sakura runs to her mom who hugs her it's then she notices Sakura's crying "What's wrong dear I thought you'd be happy that Sasuke's back."

Sakura sobs "I don't think of Sasuke that way anymore and that's not why I'm crying, I'm crying because of Naruto."

Sakura's mother's confused "Your other teammate what happened to him."

Sakura sniffs "He's joined ANBU he thinks I hate him but I don't I care about him a great deal for so long he loved me and he thinks I still love Sasuke well I don't, I admire him but I don't love him."

Sakura's mom is confused "So what are you saying you love Naruto."

Sakura sniffs "I don't know maybe when he left with Jiraiya I missed him like crazy I started to see him differently when he came back. Mum, I have to ask do you know about Naruto do you know why everyone hates him."

Sakura's mom sighs "The Kyuubi inside of him."

Sakura nods "Everyone sees him as a monster but he's not he's flesh and blood just like everyone else he's that monsters jailer but nobody sees that all they see is the demon brat, after all, he's done for this village and he's still treated like shit by them."

Sakura's mom sighs "Go and have a bath dear and calm yourself down then get some sleep."

Sakura nods "OK."

She walks upstairs and her mother hears the tap running and she sighs "I've never seen her this hysterical not even when that Sasuke ran away was she this hysterical maybe she does love that Naruto boy."

The next day Naruto gets up and after leaving his room he sees Neko an ANBU who saved his life on many occasions when he was younger "Neko-Chan."

Yūgao is shocked "Uzumaki-San what are you doing here when did you join ANBU."

He sighs "Yesterday say I know you're a great swordsman could you train me I'd like to wield two blades though."

Yūgao smiles "Sure I can do that follow me."

Naruto follows Yūgao outside and she leads him to a training ground and she starts teaching him about Kenjutsu. Naruto's amazed and seems excited but wearing that mask it's hard to tell."

Sakura's walking down the street she's feeling better but is still feeling down when she hears her name and looks up to see Sasuke jogging up to her "Morning Sasuke."

Sasuke immediately realises she didn't use Kun after his name for some reason he's happy at that she needs to move on like he has with all the anger towards his brother he was surprised he actually found time to find someone well found wasn't the right word for describing Tayuya they became friends and after a while grew a lot closer. As for Sasuke, he knows Naruto is in love with her it's obvious which kind of makes Sakura as dense as Naruto for not noticing the Hyūga girl.

He smiles "Hey have you seen Naruto I wanted to train with him but well I don't know where he lives."

Sakura sighs "Naruto's joined ANBU he's no longer apart of Team 7."

Sasuke is shocked "Why did he join ANBU."

Sakura sighs "Partly because of me I guess."

She tells him about the letter and he sighs "You do know your both as dense as each other still if he's joined ANBU we'll still see him won't we."

Sakura sighs "Well maybe he'll be wearing a mask."

Sasuke sighs "Are you forgetting one important thing about Naruto his blond hair other than Ino her dad and Naruto there are no blondes in Konoha."

She smiles "I guess you're right oh there is Milady also."

Sasuke nods "Of course well how about a spar lets see how you've improved."

Sakura nods "Sounds like a plan."


	2. Fox Rescue

**FOX ANBU Part 2 Fox Rescue**

 **A/N: This is my next chapter I know some of my stories are similar in nature but I've thought of making Naruto and ANBU for a while and now is the best time to do that this story will focus on both Naruto and Sakura and how they both change for Sakura it's her realising how much Naruto means to her and for Naruto it's training to become stronger and trying to block out his past and how he becomes so feared he's not crazy in this story he does become a killer not that he takes pleasure in it, it's just his job.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Sakura's Inner Voice**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto a shame I know**

 **Six Months Later**

 **Naruto's POV**

Naruto's with his squad of ANBU on a mission there's three of them himself Neko/ and Hawk they've been tasked with tracking down and eliminating a large group of bandits that have been attacking the locals of Wave Country.

When Naruto found out he demanded to be sent which Tsunade accepted but sent Neko/ Yūgao and Hawk along with him which brings us back to the mission. Tsunami was kidnapped by the bandits and when Naruto heard he rushed off to save her before anything bad happened to her.

Naruto's rushing through the trees at great speed with Yūgao and Hawk right behind him Yūgao sighs "Fox slow down we have to plan our attack we don't know their numbers."

Naruto ignores her and increases his speed Yūgao sighs "Dammit when he gets like this he's impossible to reason with."

Hawk sighs "I take it he knows the women who were taken."

Yūgao nods "Apparently Naruto and Team 7 came here years ago and killed the tyrant Gato the women who were taken was the client's daughter, for the bandit's sake they better not have raped her or they will all be dead."

Hawk nods "I see."

Naruto sighs "If you've harmed her I'll kill you all."

He comes out of the trees into the clearing he pulls out his twin Katana's and rushes towards the camp the two guards don't know what hit them as their heads are quickly released from their bodies blood gushes from the necks as they collapse to the ground.

Naruto keeps going slashing left and right cutting down all in his way before Yūgao and Hawk can even start fighting it's over 100 bandits cut down leaving Naruto covered in blood none of it his own.

He looks around watching the bodies of countless bandits cut down by his hand's death doesn't faze him anymore Shinobi are killers of men trained to kill without remorse and these bandits deserved none. Naruto looks around "Tsunami are you here."

Tsunami is lying down shivering she's lucky they haven't violated her yet for that she's thankful, she was woken up by the sounds of screams, She was scared what could have done that there were 100 bandits now nothing at all, then she hears her name and she sounds shocked she knows that voice she thinks she shouts out "Over here."

Naruto is looking around when he hears someone shout he looks over and sees Neko/Yūgao and Hawk enter the camp he nods to them then goes to the voice he lifts up the flap and looks in he sees Tsunami chained to the floor along with four other women. When Tsunami sees him she's frightened this guy is covered in blood.

Naruto sighs "Tsunami are you OK"

When she nods he sighs and cuts the chains in half along with the other women's chains. He then walks up to Tsunami and lifts her up "Are you OK did they hurt you."

She shakes her head "Who are you."

Naruto smirks "Forgot me already even after having a bridge named after me."

She's shocked she's about to call his name when he places a finger on his lips so she nods "It's good to see you again and no they never hurt me."

Naruto nods "Are these all from Wave Country."

Tsunami nods "Yes."

Naruto nods just then Yūgao pokes her head in and sees the five women "Only one kidnapping was mentioned are you all OK."

When the women all nod she smiles "Let's get you home."

Tsunami nods "I twisted my ankle."

Naruto nods "I'll carry you then."

Tsunami blushes "Thank you what do I call you" She whispers "Naruto."

Naruto smiles "Fox will do."

She smiles "Very well Fox-San."

Naruto scoops her up bridal style and leaves the tent Hawk carries another one who's ill whilst the other three can walk.

Two days later they return to Konoha they quickly make their way to the Hokage tower when they get there Asuma and Team 10 are just leaving they see Naruto some know he's in ANBU but not everybody plus he's also the only blond haired ANBU in Konoha. Shikamaru notices Naruto first he nods to Naruto who nods back. Choji notices next he smiles "Hey Fox-San."

Naruto nods "Choji."

That voice gets Ino's attention "Naruto."

Naruto sighs "Ino."

She grins "It's been a while I forgot you're in ANBU now."

Naruto nods "I guess, we must be going."

She nods "OK, see you around."

He just nods and heads inside followed by Yūgao and Hawk. Asuma tells them they're free to go so Ino runs off to find Sakura they've regained their friendship and have both moved on from Sasuke Ino only thinks of Sasuke as a friend whilst Sakura is the same but Ino knows that deep down Sakura likes Naruto she always talks about Naruto it's hard not to get the hints.

She finds Sakura as she's just finished off training with Kakashi and Sasuke "Hey Forehead."

Sakura looks up "Oh hey Ino what's up."

Ino grins "I just bumped into your crush."

Sakura is confused "What are you talking about I don't have a crush on anyone."

Ino grins "Not even a blond haired ANBU."

Sakura blushes "Shut up Ino-Pig."

Ino giggles "Oh come on you never shut up about him he's so mysterious with that mask and he looks so good in that ANBU uniform I might just make a play for him myself."

Sakura glares at her "Don't you dare."

Ino grins "Jealous much do you think he'd choose me over you."

Sakura sighs "He probably would he thinks I hate him."

Ino sighs "You've seriously not spoken to him since he joined ANBU."

Sakura sighs "It's not as if I get a lot of chances."

Ino nods "I guess your right he uses twin Katana's that's so cool I wonder what else he's learned there was a female ANBU with him had a nice rack from what I saw wonder if he's getting any from her."

Sakura is shocked "INO"

Ino grins "Oh come on I'm only messing with ya."

Sakura sighs "I wish I could talk to him but he's either training at ANBU or out on missions he doesn't even hang out with anyone."

Ino sighs then smirks "Well then your just going to have to get Tsunade-Sama to arrange a physical for Naruto and make sure you're the doctor doing the physical then you can have your way with the blond hunk."

Sakura is shocked but her inner voice is laughing **That's a great idea jump him strip him and make him yours don't lie to me I know you've thought about it**

Sakura groans ' _ **Shut up it's not like that'**_

Her inner voice laughs **So I'm guessing the wet dreams your constantly having about Naruto are all lies then**

Sakura sighs ' _ **Shut up'**_

Ino watches her and sees her blush and she smirks "Having a dilemma with you inner voice again."

Sakura sighs "She's so perverted."

Ino grins "Really what's she saying."

Sakura sighs "Just drop it so was that all you wanted."

Ino shrugs "I guess I know let's go clothes shopping."

Sakura sighs "OK sure why not."

Meanwhile, in Tsunade's office Naruto, Yūgao, and Hawk are still there. Tsunade sighs "Naruto you have to listen to orders you can't just run in and do what you want."

Naruto glares at her "I made a judgment call there all dead were alive mission accomplished and we rescued Tsunami and four other women."

Tsunade sighs _You stubborn arsehole_ "Fine good job I take it they got home safely."

Yūgao nods "They were a bit banged up but luckily they weren't raped thank god Naruto took them all out himself 100 bandits like they were nothing."

Tsunade is stunned _Shit I'm impressed_ "OK good job dismissed."

They all nod and leave the room Tsunade sighs "What am I going to do with you, you're already in the Bingo book and that was after your first mission still your a hell of an infiltrator I think I have a mission right up your alley shouldn't be too hard."

She opens the folder and sighs "Rape, Murder, Slavery, all things Naruto hates should be an easy job for Naruto still Sakura should really talk to him."

After leaving the office they all split up Naruto just stands on the roof looking at nothing in particular until Yūgao finds him and approaches him "Great job Naruto you are a great ANBU and one scary dude, reckless, but brave, you do know you've gained quite a reputation although the nickname needs a bit of work Howling Fox just doesn't sit right not scary enough."

Naruto nods "That's true."

Yūgao sighs "Why don't you talk to her I know you still care about her and before you say anything she doesn't like Sasuke anymore from my sources Sasuke already has someone although she was an enemy she hasn't been seen in a while."

Naruto sighs "Still it changes nothing."

Yūgao sighs "Come on Naruto, your young she young she's lonely your lonely a match made in heaven."

Naruto sighs "She hates me Yūgao, you don't know what you're talking about."

Yūgao sighs "So the fact she ran out of your apartment crying the day your joined ANBU and the fact every time I've seen her shows she's miserable doesn't make you question yourself I think she cares about you, you know some women just like to fight people maybe she's that type of girl."

Naruto sighs "Shut up Yūgao."

She grins "Catch you later were all going drinking later you up for it."

Naruto sighs "I'll think about it."

She grins and **Shunshin's** away leaving Naruto standing there he then sees her with Ino, _Sakura dammit why can't I forget about you_. He **Shunshin's** away just as Sakura looks up exactly where he was standing.

Ino looks up "What's up."

Sakura shrugs "Nothing I guess."

Ino smirks "Hoping to see him are you."

Sakura sighs "Just drop it."


	3. Infiltration & Betrayal

**FOX ANBU Part 3 Infiltration & Betrayal**

 **A/N: This is the third chapter of this cool story just to reassure people this story Is NaruSaku, Yūgao just likes to flirt with him it's more of a big sis role for her to be honest and Ino well she just flirts with anyone. This chapter will be dark again. No Naruto is not god mode Naruto but he is strong and focuses on training and learning new Jutsu's. There is violence in this chapter and sadness in regards to Sakura enjoy.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Sakura's Inner Voice**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto a shame I know**

 **Six Months Later**

 **Naruto's POV**

It's been several days since Naruto returned and he also can't stop watching Sakura he's trying to forget her but he can't, also what Yūgao said is confusing him he has noticed she's very miserable. He's now in the ANBU training yard when Yūgao arrives "Hey Otouto."

Naruto looks up "Since when are you, my sister."

She grins "Since now."

Naruto sighs "Fine Onee-San so what's up."

Yugao grins "Lady Tsunade-Sama has requested you for a mission someone of your expertise."

Naruto nods "Fine" He then smirks "Hold down the fort Onee-San I know your all useless without me."

Yūgao laughs "Oh are you worried about me Otouto how cute."

Naruto just shakes his head and **Shunshin's** to the Hokage tower as he gets there he sees Team 7 leave her room so he uses a Genjutsu to hide in the wall until they pass only Kakashi notices but he doesn't do anything although somehow Sakura looks back she looks straight at him not that she sees him. When there gone he carries on walking he then knocks on the door and when he hears Tsunade tell him to enter he steps inside.

Tsunade looks up "Ah Naruto you're here did you see your old team." When Naruto stays quiet she sighs "You still haven't spoken to her it's been a year she cares about you."

Naruto says nothing and she just sighs "OK I have a mission for you an infiltration mission there is a large group of bandits don't scoff most of them a former Shinobi your mission is to infiltrate the base observe the leader his name is Kain Ryozoji former Jōnin of Takigakure very violent so I've heard has his own cult also his actions have gone on too long from what my reports say his cult kidnaps men, women, and children of all ages."

She sighs "I know you hate this stuff that's why you're perfect for this assignment other than kidnappings there is also rape, murder, and slavery and lastly sacrifice."

Naruto clenches his fist "Where is this place and when do I leave."

She sighs "Getsugakure is where their base is off you go Naruto."

Naruto's about to leave when he feels a hand on his shoulder "You come back you here me I can't lose you you're like my little brother."

Naruto nods "Seems I'm gaining two sisters today Yūgao started calling me Otouto"

She chuckles "Well good, so stay safe and come back to your big sisters you here me and when you get back were going to talk about this situation with Sakura."

Naruto sighs "Fine I better go."

She nods "End that bastards life."

Naruto nods "I intend to."

He then **Shunshin's** from the office and she sighs "Stay alive Otouto"

It's been several days and Naruto has finally arrived at Getsugakure. He's been shadowing some members he's already killed six of their members when they attacked a caravan he killed them all then used a Katon to burn the bodies after taking one of the robes. He sneaks into the main temple and starts looking around there are over 300 followers and from what he can tell there all former Ninja's male and female he'll ignore them unless they cause him problems. He continues making his way inside the temple until he finds his target.

Not exactly what he expected after reading the file on Kain, He was surprised how much he's changed he's put on muscle a lot of it. He also has a bodyguard unit of 10 and they follow him everywhere that could be a problem. He's now been watching Kain for a day now and hasn't figured a way to get to him with his bodyguards always with him this mission is more difficult than he expected although he has no time limit well she said to tell him as soon as you can.

He's in the temple when everyone is summoned to the main hall. Naruto works his way down but he's only half way in the room surrounded by former Shinobi and Kunoichi he just hopes nothing goes wrong. Unfortunately, his plan is about to become more difficult. Naruto's watching Kain give a lame ass speech when the doors open and several Konoha ANBU enter. Naruto is confused OK what the fuck is this, this mission keeps getting more fucked up every minute.

Naruto watches the ANBU/ROOT make their way to Kain they then start having a conversation. Naruto hears the word ROOT, Danzo, and SPY and he's getting nervous and gets even more so when Kain looks straight at him _Oh shit_.

Kain speaks "Fellow Cultists our benefactor Lord Danzo has once again come through for us we will soon have more cattle to sacrifice but also a wolf in sheep's clothing Isn't that right ANBU or should I say, Howling Fox."

Naruto is speechless _You gotta be fucking kidding me._

He then sees Kain point to him "Kill Him."

Naruto does some hand signs and pulls out his Katana's and starts fighting. He needs to get some room. After killing several cultists he jumps on a Cultists' head and runs across the room he makes some more hand signs " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**."

50 clones appear and start fighting whilst the real Naruto makes his way to Kain first thing he does is attack the ANBU/ROOT members he attacks so fast he kills three before they know what hit them. He impales his Katana in an ANBU/ROOT member then forms a Rasengan and kills the last member. He then has to turn around and fight more cultists. He creates another clone and tells him what to do. Then he leaves the room and starts following Kain and his bodyguards as he's running he hears a loud explosion as his clone used **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)**.

Naruto engages the bodyguards there good he's better and using the body flicker Jutsu manages to take them all down just leaving him with Kain. Kain is shocked "You bastard why are you trying to stop me."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Your seriously answering that you sick freak just die."

Kain grins "Oh I'm not that easy to kill."

Naruto smirks "Good I don't enjoy killing weaklings."

Naruto and Kain lunge at each other and Naruto is surprised as he is immediately slashed across the chest Naruto winces but doesn't stop they engage again and continue fighting. Naruto is slashed on the arm and as he wheels back from the blow Kain punches him in the face smashing up his mask. Naruto tosses it off.

Kain laughs "You're just a kid."

Naruto grins "Your still going to die like everyone else."

They come together again both cutting each other there both strong and won't let go, Kain, cheats though and pulls out a dagger and stabs Naruto in the leg then slashes him across the face making him look like Ibiki.

Kain smirks but so does Naruto as he uses the **Shunshin** to dodge a slash and stab him in the gut he then does it again to appear behind Kain "You were a worthy opponent but now you die."

Before Kain can react his head has already left his shoulders. Naruto then stumbles back and cringes in pain "This mission totally sux." He pulls himself to his feet and makes his way to the dungeons there are over a thousand people there men, women, and children "I'm here to bring you home stay calm and I'll get you out."

Naruto frees them all then takes them all to the nearest village. There then helped by the villagers and some are escorted home the ones from Konoha are sent off on a boat whilst Naruto stays to burn everything after sealing the ANBU/Root Members and taking Kain's head he takes all the scrolls and finds some important information that Tsunade will find interesting. He then leaves and makes his way back to Konoha.

For some reason he's not healing he thinks it was Kain's doing nobody else really touched him maybe he's poisoned he doesn't know. He arrives at Konoha gates and Izumo and Kotetsu look up "Damn Naruto what's happened to you."

Naruto smirks "You don't wanna know."

Meanwhile, in Tsunade's office Team 7 is there discussing Naruto he's overdue especially as it was a simple infiltration mission.

Tsunade sighs "OK I'm sending you to Getsugakure you will... Before she can finish the door is opened and Naruto steps in, All battered and bruised. Everyone is shocked at what's happened to Naruto.

Naruto steps inside "Mission accomplished."

He looks around and notices Sakura looking at him with worry but then Tsunade speaks "Naruto what the hell happened to you, you look like you battled against an army."

Naruto clutches his side "That's because I kind of did some unexpected visitors showed up and fucked everything up."

Tsunade sighs "Who were they."

Naruto sighs "ANBU from Konoha although I think they were ROOT they mentioned Danzo I have scrolls he's been supplying people well kidnapping more like they found out about my mission somehow I had to fight my way to Kain and his fucking bodyguards, 300 former Shinobi and Kunoichi can't just one mission be a walk in the park."

Naruto then stumbles to the desk and places some scrolls down 1000 civilians I found also I got some help getting them home some people from here also they should arrive soon or could be here I don't know."

Tsunade sighs "This is serious why isn't he helping you."

Naruto shrugs "No idea my body feels on fire that bastard Kain I think."

Sakura is in shock she hates seeing Naruto in pain and he sure is in pain "Milady let me take care of Naruto."

Naruto glares at Tsunade but she just smirks "Sure."

Naruto sighs he can feel a hand on his shoulder "Come on Naruto I'll check you out."

Tsunade sighs and sees the cracked mask "What happened to your mask."

Naruto takes off his mask "The bastard decided my face needed a scar."

Naruto then walks out with Sakura, leaving Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai and Tsunade there. Kakashi speaks "What the hell was that I've never seen him that messed up before."

Sasuke glares at Sai "Your boss is to blame."

Tsunade sighs "Yes this is troubling I don't know why Danzo would do this."

Kakashi sighs "So what did you find on the scrolls."

Meanwhile, Sakura has taken Naruto to an examination room "Please take off your ANBU gear please." Naruto sighs but does it. Sakura takes off his mask "I was so worried about you." Naruto says nothing and Sakura starts getting to work on his wounds "I can't lose you Naruto you mean too much to me."

Naruto is confused "What about Sasuke."

She seems confused "What has Sasuke got to do with this."

Naruto sighs "You love him."

She smiles "No I don't, I had a crush on him but not anymore I realised I was wasting my time also he has someone although she's been gone a while, I like you Naruto you've always been there for me and I always pushed you away, I'm so sorry I never wanted that."

Before Naruto can say anything Sakura sits in his lap and kisses him on the lips. Naruto is shocked he always wanted this and now it's really happening he doesn't know what to do he knows he's never loved anyone other than Sakura he stops thinking and just kisses her back.


	4. Let Me Be With You

**FOX ANBU Part 4 Let Me Be With You**

 **A/N: Well here is chapter 4 of FOX ANBU hope you're enjoying my story so far if not oh well can't please everyone. The story from now on will change Naruto finally has Sakura who he's always wanted. Sakura will now change along with Naruto she will join ANBU eventually with Naruto maybe Sasuke and Sai haven't decided yet. This chapter starts off with a Lemon so skip if you don't like that sort of stuff.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Sakura's Inner Voice**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto wish I did.**

 **Naruto's POV**

They've now been kissing for several minutes when they finally break for air. Sakura rests her head on Naruto's forehead "I was so worried about you ever since you joined ANBU I've worried and then finding out you was overdue I almost couldn't take it. Then seeing you in such a mess I barely held myself together."

Naruto has his eyes closed "Sakura, Yūgao said you were always sad was that because you missed me."

She nods "Working together alongside you for so many years I hated that you just left I was stupid to push you away and I'm sorry, I love you Naruto I hate seeing you hurt you've always done all you can and never giving up like at Tenchi bridge turning into that thing almost killing yourself in the process." She sighs "I don't want you to get hurt Naruto I can't bare it I love you and I will protect you like you've always protected me."

Naruto finally opens his eyes and locks his lips with hers and they start making out again. After a short while she pushes him onto his back she places her hands on his chest and just marvels at it, she then takes her hands off his chest and goes to the zip on her top and unzips it. Naruto watches her as she tosses her top away before she follows it up with her bra.

Now her breasts aren't massive like Hinata's or Tsunade's or even Yūgao's but there still nice he stares at them and Sakura just watches with a blush on her face she then stands up and takes her skirt off followed by her black shorts and panties.

She crawls on the bed and goes for Naruto's clothes within seconds he's just as naked as she is she then crawls on top of him and locks lips with him again.

Naruto flips her so she's underneath him and then he stares at her "You're sure."

She just nods so he plunges his cock into her womanhood snapping her Hymen in the process and taking her virginity. He watches her as she winces.

After a few seconds, she nods giving him the signal to continue he starts thrusting into her his crotch hitting hers as he's pounding into the women he's always loved and thought he'd never get but he was wrong.

Sakura wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and brings him down and they kiss again after a short while Naruto licks her lips and she opens her mouth and Naruto slips his tongue in and they start battling for supremacy but with Naruto's stamina he easily wins either that or Sakura just gave up, Whilst there kissing she wraps her legs around his waist.

There bodies pound against each other in the act of sex both loving every second of their lovemaking. Sakura lets go of his neck and does some handsigns and does the birth control Jutsu to stop herself from getting pregnant it's lucky she remembered. Now they can as the saying goes fuck like rabbits if they so choose.

Naruto pulls his lips away from Sakura "I love you Sakura-Chan I have since the academy."

She smiles "I know but that's ancient history now is all that matters and I love you too."

Naruto nods as she grabs his face and brings it down to hers as they lock lips again. He works his hands down her back still not believing this is actually happening Sakura is so perfect she's the only girl he's ever wanted.

Sakura has her hands down his back touching all his muscles not believing how ripped he is how could she have missed it well none of that matters now all what matters is what's happening now.

They both continue kissing and thrusting away against each other Naruto grabs onto Sakura's perfect ass and she moans into his mouth. After a short time, they both can feel it there both almost done. Naruto continues to pound his cock into Sakura's womanhood loving every minute of it.

He admits her pussy is so tight but it feels amazing and then he feels something happen as her pussy clamps around his cock and after a few seconds, she moans and they both know what happened and it's followed shortly after by Naruto who feels up her womb with his semen.

Naruto has to stop himself from falling on top of the girl he loves normally with his stamina he's been able to go a few rounds but with the fighting and the Poison only just left his body he's still weak.

He falls to the side of Sakura and pulls out of her. Sakura crawls over to him and kisses him again but then pulls back "That was amazing Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smirks "Yes it was Sakura-Chan I'm exhausted."

She grins "Did I tire you out."

Naruto smirks "Nah, the poison drained me."

She nods "Yea, some poisons can do that I'm glad you're safe it sounded like our first mission as genin a simple mission turned into a shit storm."

Naruto chuckles "Yea I know what you mean, come here."

Sakura moves closer and they kiss again but it's only a quick kiss as Naruto can barely stay awake. He lies back and Sakura lies on his chest pulling the sheet over them and after a few seconds there both asleep.

Meanwhile, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Shizune go to check on Naruto and Sakura, Tsunade's hoping that there at least talking but when she opens the door and sees the clothes on the floor and they are in bed naked and asleep she smirks _Way to go guys._

Sasuke looks up and smirks "Didn't expect that."

Sai looks confused "So the Hag slept with him aye."

Sasuke, Tsunade and Shizune glare at him Kakashi who's not paying attention just gave an eye smile at Naruto and Sakura asleep. Tsunade grabs Sai's throat "You need to watch your mouth Gaki read some books and learn to talk properly."

Sasuke who's used to Sai's vocabulary or lack of one by now is still pissed Sakura has become a good friend and Naruto was his best friend so he doesn't like hearing words like that. Shizune looks like she wants to use her chakra scalpels to cut off his little self and nobody would blame her.

Tsunade sighs "Let's leave them to it shall we, we have to think of what were going to do with Danzo."

They all nod and leave the room with Tsunade smiling as she closes the door. They all walk back to her office. Outside the room, Yūgao looks in she was about to enter the room through the window but stopped when she saw Naruto and Sakura going at it so she did nothing well not exactly she watched with a big smile on her face Naruto and Sakura are together so she's happy. She then leaves and heads back to ANBU HQ with a smile on her face.

The next day Naruto wakes up he tries to sit up but feels a weight on his chest he looks down and sees Pink hair he smirks and closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

A short while later Ino came to the hospital as Sakura was supposed to be staying over at her house last night and never came over she walks in and asks one of the nurses who tells her that Naruto's back and Sakura was looking after him.

Ino was happy at that she wants her friends to be happy well she's not that close with Naruto but she still classes him as a friend.

She opens the door the nurse said they went into and the first thing she sees is clothes on the floor Naruto's ANBU clothes all ripped and full of dents like he's been in a battle she sees his mask which has a massive crack down the front she even sees blood on it, she's immediately worried.

She then sees other clothes there Sakura's she's confused until she looks at the bed and blushes as she sees Naruto asleep in the bed with Sakura also asleep showing off her back she immediately smirks "So you finally spoke or did you just seduce him I wonder."

She chuckles as she leaves the room the nurse from before stops beside her "Are they OK, did she sleep in the chair."

Ino grins "If you believe that then yeah, she slept in the chair but if you want the truth you should take a peek" She laughs as she heads home.

The nurse is puzzled until she slightly opens the door and pokes her head in "Oh my, I didn't see that coming." She closes the door with a blush on her face.

Sakura wakes up this time she goes to touch her pillow when she feels something odd it feels like skin she looks up and notices the situation and blushes but she also smiles _I just had sex with Naruto-Kun_.

Her inner-self makes herself known **Hell yea you did you had sex with Naruto-Kun was it as good as all your dreams.**

Sakura blushes ' _ **Better.'**_

Just then she hears groaning so Naruto's waking up it seems she readjusts and as he opens his eyes he spots two emerald green eyes staring straight back at him "Sakura-Chan."

She smiles "Morning Naruto-Kun sleep well."

Naruto smirks and uses his thumb to touch her cheek "Best I've ever had."

Sakura sits up and when Naruto sits up she's on his lap again and resting her head on his shoulder and he has his arms around her waist he sighs "I tried to forget about you but I couldn't."

She smiles "Well I'm glad you didn't because I love you, and I'm never leaving your side."

Naruto sighs "Sakura-Chan I'm in ANBU."

She nods "I know and I will join also It's been a year since I saw you last and it felt like decades I've been so miserable."

Naruto sighs "What about the hospital."

She smiles "They don't really need me beside you'll need medics in ANBU and who better than me right."

They hear the door knob turning so quickly wrap the sheet over them both just as the door opens as Tsunade enters with Shizune. Shizune blushes but Tsunade chuckles "Morning you two had a nice sleep after that heavy workout."

Naruto and Sakura both blush at that but say nothing. Tsunade smiles "Well I'm happy for you both but I would suggest getting dressed."

She then starts to leave "Oh and when you do, The come to my office both of you." She smiles and closes the door leaving an embarrassed Naruto and Sakura.


	5. Reckless As Usual

**FOX ANBU Part 5 Reckless As Usual**

 **A/N: Hello everyone It's about time I update this story so here goes hope you enjoy the next chapter. There will be some fluff but not much else. There will be a short timeskip also. There will be mention of an attack but not a battle but don't worry there will be plenty of battles to come.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

After that embarrassing moment Naruto gets dressed as does Sakura this is still new to the both of them but they'll work through it Sakura looks at Naruto "You need a new uniform Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods "Yes, so is all the poison out of my system."

Sakura does a scan of Naruto and after a few minutes her hands stop glowing and she kisses him on the lips "Everything is good just try to be more careful OK I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Naruto smiles "I'll do my best but you know how it is for ANBU."

She sighs and nods "Yes I've treated enough of them over the years."

Naruto nods "We better go and see what Baa-Chan wants."

Sakura nods and they both head to her office on the way there Naruto sees Yūgao who passes him a new mask and smirks "Enjoy yourself last night did we."

Naruto sighs "Go away Yūgao."

Yūgao just sticks out her tongue before putting on her mask "I'll see you later Naruto-Kun I heard from Tsunade that was a tough mission but you can tell me more later."

Naruto just nods and Yūgao walks off Naruto then looks at Sakura "Jealous are we."

Sakura glares at him "Who is that why is she so friendly with you."

Naruto smiles "Yūgao is like a big sister to me she just loves teasing me I admit she's attractive but she's not you, to be honest, she was pestering me to talk to you."

Sakura nods "Oh, OK let's go."

Naruto nods and they keep walking they knock on Tsunade's door and they hear Tsunade asking them to come in Naruto opens the door and steps inside and Sakura follows him in they also see Team 7 there also along with Team 10 and when they see Naruto there shocked.

Ino looks at him "What happened to you Naruto seems like you've been in a war or something."

Naruto nods "It sure felt like one."

Tsunade grins "I see you two have finished up with your little make-out session."

Naruto has put his new mask on to cover up his blush but Sakura is blushing like crazy she takes Naruto's hand and smiles "Naruto is all healed up Milady."

Kakashi just giggles at that and everyone turns to him. Sai then smiles "I see you finished riding Naruto then we all heard you by the way."

Ino is shocked but she grins "Way to go forehead seems you took my advice that I gave you many months ago."

Sakura just blushes again. Shikamaru just smirks "About time you two got your acts together" He then turns to Tsunade "Lady Hokage Why exactly are we here."

Tsunade tells them all to sit down most do but Naruto leans against the wall and strangely Sakura rests herself against his chest. Naruto glances at her then Kakashi who's also leaning against the wall giggling like a little school girl.

Once there all sitting down she explains about Naruto's mission and what happened Shikamaru listens carefully Ino does glance at Naruto a few times now knowing why he looks so messed up. Once there finished Shikamaru nods "Well this is troublesome I'm surprised that Danzo one of the council members would do such a thing as this but what exactly are we here for."

Tsunade smiles "Well Danzo has always been a thorn in my side The Sandaime gave to much power away when he retook the seat as Hokage I would like Team's 7 and Team 10 to work together we want you to pretty much watch Danzo and report back to me everything he does."

Sakura nods "What about Naruto-Kun he's no longer a member of Team 7."

Tsunade nods "He has a mission in Amegakure there are strange things happening there and I want him Neko and Hawk to check it out."

Naruto nods "Understood Baa-Chan."

She sighs "I'd advise you to get a new uniform first."

Naruto nods he turns to leave but Sakura stops him pulls up the mask and plants a kiss on his lips "Don't do anything stupid." She then smiles and lowers the mask and Naruto **Shunshin's** away. Ino smirks at Sakura who blushes.

A short while later Naruto arrives at the ANBU headquarters Yūgao sees him and smirks "Loving the beat up look Naruto-Kun."

Naruto sighs "Shut up Yūgao have you been briefed on the mission."

She nods "As soon as you change we head out did little Fox enjoy his time with the doctor."

Naruto shakes his head and walks off and Hawk approaches "What happened to Naruto he looks like crap."

Yūgao tells him and he nods "Damn tough break so what was with the teasing."

Yūgao smirks "Oh little Naruto-Kun had some alone time with the girl he's always loved from what I saw she healed him up then they got down to the real business if you know what I mean."

Hawk looks at her confused she rolls her eyes and whispers in his ear and he blushes "Lucky bastard."

Just then Naruto arrives "OK let's go shall we."

Yūgao nods "Sure thing Casanova."

Naruto sighs "Give it a rest Yūgao."

Hawk grins and pats him on the back "Sorry Fox-San It's a right of passage she's going to rip the fuck out of you, she does it with everyone kind of sadistic if you ask me."

Naruto nods "Well let's go." Yūgao and Hawk nod and they all set off.

 **Timeskip 1 Month**

Naruto, Yūgao and Hawk arrive back in Konoha the mission took longer than expected once again Naruto looks like he did a month ago but this time Yūgao and Hawk are also looking the same they had no idea they were spying on the main village of the Akatsuki it was lucky Naruto didn't meet any of the Akatsuki personally but they were all attacked by Ame Nin and Mercenaries a lot of them they barely got out alive.

Team 7 and Team 10 are once again in the Hokage's office when Naruto, Yūgao, and Hawk arrive. Tsunade looks at them and groans "What took you so long this was supposed to be a short week-long mission, not a month what happened to you."

Yūgao being the leader speaks "Sorry Lady Hokage we found some interesting things about Amegakure mainly that it's the main base for the Akatsuki at first there was nothing out of the ordinary but after a week we saw Mercenaries entering Amegakure they were all wearing the Black Cloaks with Red Clouds. We weren't to engage unfortunately we were attacked by the same Mercenaries plus the Amegakure Nin. Hawk was quite badly injured and we decided to flee at first we thought we got away."

Naruto takes over "We found an abandoned house so we set up camp there I had my clones out and for half a week nothing but then we were attacked on all sides we had to fight our way out I did see this Plant like guy wearing the Akatsuki cloak he very well could have been a member he seemed to be running the show."

Sasuke then speaks up "Your describing Zetsu Akatsuki's spy I remember Orochimaru mentioning him."

Yūgao then continues "So for days we held them off but the house was nearly destroyed so we had to leave we decided to report back here but they were attacking us all the time even as close as to 5 miles from Konoha then they backed off if it wasn't for Naruto's Clone army I'm sure we would have died."

Tsunade sighs "Well this is a problem I didn't expect The Akatsuki to be running a village."

Hawk then speaks "I overheard before the shit storm the Ame-Nin calling their leader Pein and they call him a god."

Tsunade nods "Interesting did you see any members of Akatsuki that you've seen before."

Yūgao shakes her head as does Hawk Naruto nods "Well I saw that Deidara guy guess he survived somehow I also saw a Women with Blue hair she could have been a member the Ame-Nin obviously listened to her and she was giving out orders, of course, it was a clone that saw these things, not myself."

Kakashi sighs "So that guy survived that is troubling he was a strong opponent as for this women if she's a member her abilities are unknown."

Shikamaru sighs "Well this is troublesome but it gave us valuable information on the Akatsuki specifically there location but with running a whole village it's a problem and if the Ame-Nin sees this Pein as a god they will try harder to impress their so called god there Fanatics."

Naruto nods "I agree with what Shika says."

Tsunade nods "Well I'm glad your all safe why don't you visit the hospital for check-ups."

They all nods and **Shunshin** away Sakura looks at Tsunade who nods "Go on check on Naruto" She grins "But don't sleep with him again Sakura, not in the hospital"

Sakura blushes and leaves the room and she turns back to the others "OK We talked about what Danzo was planning now this Akatsuki thing what do you think about what Naruto and the others found out."

Kakashi sighs "Well it was actually good that we know this, of course, it's a problem but also good but the fact Deidara survived is a problem."

Shikamaru nods "I agree with Kakashi-Sensei but what to do now is what we need to figure out if we were just dealing with a small camp we could have just raided the camp and tried to take them out but with a whole village full of fanatics plus mercenaries and the Akatsuki this has made everything troublesome."

Ino nods "I agree I have a suggestion couldn't we inform the other villages they have as much as a problem as we do."

Tsunade grins "That's a good idea Ino you sure your, not a Nara."

Ino chuckles "From that Clan are you insane."

Meanwhile, Naruto sitting in one of the hospital room taking off his damaged armor when he's immediately hugged by Sakura "I was so worried are you OK."

Naruto nods "Yea out of the three of us I was the least injured."

Sakura nods "Let me check you out anyway I can't believe you found the Akatsuki's home base."

Naruto nods "Yea to quote Shikamaru the situation was Troublesome."

Sakura nods and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back she climbs into his lap and just leans into him "Naruto I love you but what exactly are we are we a couple."

Naruto sighs "You want us to be one."

She nods "I do and I can't leave you alone for a minute without having to heal you so I'm going to ask Milady if I can join ANBU."

Naruto sighs "Sakura-Chan the missions in ANBU are harder A-Ranked, S-Ranked that's why the ANBU are the elite."

Sakura smiles "I don't care I'm joining ANBU and I'm going to be working with you besides after what happens often with you is being without a medic."

Naruto sighs "There is no way I can convince you to not do this."

She shakes her head "Nope you are stuck with me I've missed you."

Naruto smirks "I missed you also."

Sakura then stands up and her hands glow green and she starts healing Naruto after a while he lays down on the bed and she lays beside him until he falls asleep. When he does she leaves the room and heads back to Tsunade's office. When she knocks Tsunade tells her to come in.

When she enters Tsunade looks up "Sakura how's Naruto."

Sakura smiles "He's fine he's sleeping right now I checked on the other two Neko is just fine some bruising but that's it Hawk was worse but not too badly hurt he had a few broken ribs and a broken hand but there healed now there all sleeping I think doubt they got much sleep Naruto was exhausted."

Tsunade nods "I see thank you Sakura." She looks up when she sees Sakura biting her lip "Is there something else."

Sakura nods "Yes Milady I wish to join ANBU specifically Naruto-Kun's unit a medic on the team is always a good idea especially with what the ANBU undertake."

Tsunade sighs "To be honest I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier."

Sakura is shocked "You knew."

Tsunade smirks "Sakura I know you I know you love Naruto-Kun and yes it's wise to have a medic on the team it's actually lucky because I came up with an idea earlier."

Sakura nods "OK what is the idea Milady."

Tsunade smiles "A special ANBU task force I've already spoken to Yūgao about this."

Sakura nods "And who would be in this task force may I ask."

Tsunade smiles "Well Yūgao is the overall leader with Kakashi and Naruto joint second in command but there is also Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino and yourself, of course, we never said it because you went to check on Naruto-Kun."

Sakura smiles "He's my boyfriend now I accept Milady."

Tsunade nods "The task force is only until The Akatsuki are dealt with but you are staying after I take it."

Sakura nods "Yes, Milady."

Tsunade nods "Figures and congratulations on getting together you better get some rest."

Sakura bows "Yes, Milady."

She leaves the room and Tsunade chuckles. "Kids these days."

Sakura walks back to Naruto's room as she opens the door she finds him putting his clothes back on. Sakura comes up behind him "What are you doing you need rest."

Naruto smiles "I will get some rest but these beds aren't exactly comfortable."

Sakura smiles "Then come with me."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Where are we going."

She grins "My house my best is so much more comfortable and big enough for the both of us."

Naruto smirks "OK, hang on."

She wraps her arms around Naruto and he **Shunshin's** to her apartment she smiles and let's go even though she missed the warmth immediately she then fishes out her keys and unlocks the door and takes Naruto's hand and leads him inside. Once again she helps him out of his dented ANBU uniform and then leads him over to the bed. Naruto's just in his boxers whilst Sakura heads into the bathroom. She comes out a few minutes later wearing a t-shirt and shorts she then gets into bed and snuggles up with Naruto and within moments there asleep.


End file.
